The DNA Test
by TheLlamasWillTakeOverTheWorld
Summary: Set one week after Jace tells Clary he only wants to be her brother in CoA. What would happen if, instead of just assuming they were related, Jace & Clary decide to take a DNA test? what would the results be? would they be related? Jace/Clary
1. Chapter 1

Clary sighed. She was curled up on Luke's old sofa watching old reruns of CSI and all she could think of was the last time she saw Jace. His words kept replaying in her mind and each time was as heart-wrenching as the first. She had finally given in and decided that she could no longer fight her feelings for Jace and was just about to tell him so, when he told her he only wanted to be her brother_. Brother_, Clary thought venomously, she hated the word and everything it stood for. If there were anyway that she could ----

Clary's thoughts cut off abruptly as she heard a creak in the floorboards coming from the corridor. Clary's mind ran through all the possibilities. Luke was at the hospital with Jocelyn and wouldn't be back for hours so it couldn't possibly be him, Simon was spending the day with Maia, his new werewolf girlfriend, and Jace -- _Jace. _Why on earth would he want to break into her house? Thinking of no reasonable explanation, Clary quickly grabbed a Seraph blade which she kept hidden between the cushions of the couch, named it _Cassiel_ and then crept behind the door waiting for the intruder to enter.

She didn't have to wait that long, approximately five seconds later the intruder walked into the room. Without thinking, Clary raised her seraph blade and was about to strike when the indruder caught her wrist. Clary struggeld pointlessly until a familiar voice spoke, "Clary! What the Angel do you think you're doing?!"

"Jace?" Clary asked suprised.

"Who else would it be? Expecting another handsome, ravishing young man to visit?"

"Well I was going along the lines of a demon or forsaken, you know the kinds of creatures who break into your house without calling first...."

"Well, _I _would have let you know, had you not been avoiding me," Jace replied bitterly.

Clary looked down at her hands, "I wasn't avoiding you Jace."

"Well you could have fooled me! The last time I saw you was over a week ago and you never pick up your mobile. I swear, caller ID was the worst thing ever invented. Right after water proof towels and books on how to read."

Clary could feel his gaze burning into her but stubbornly refused to look him in the eye. "I've... umm.. been busy." Clary hoped Jace would believe her but knew even before she finished the sentence that he didn't buy the lie.

"_Busy_ Clarissa? _That's _the best excuse you can come up with. You haven't been able to answer _any_ of my, and trust me when I say this, _many_ calls because you've been _busy?"_ Clary made the mistake of looking up and could see the anger glinting in Jace's golden eyes. She tried to avert her eyes elsewhere but his gaze held her frozen, like a deer frozen in the middle of the road by a car with headlights. "Anything," Jace continued, "Would have been better than that excuse. Maybe you should have gone for something a little more believeable like a hoard of forsaken came and kidnapped you, held you prisoner in an underground prison and took away your stele so you spent the last week manually digging yourself out and survived by eating foolish bugs who crossd your path. Even _that_ would have been a better excuse." Jace's eyes were positively blaring with rage and Clary felt herself cower back.

"Well, i've had things to do...." That was a lie. Clary had literally been watching the television for the last week and had been too miserable to even draw or sketch a picture. Clary saw that Jace was about to start shouting so quickly continued, her own anger rising by the minute. "Anyway, I don't see why you've wanted to talk to me, I mean most _siblings_" Jace flinched slightly "don't even want to be in the same room let alone talk to eachother and if you just came here to yell at me, i've got bigger and better things to do!" and with that, Clary left Jace staring at her in shock and sat back down on the couch and pretended to be paying attention to the television show.

She felt the couch shift as Jace sat down beside her. She refused to look at him and kept on staring at the televison screen. A minute or two of awkward silence passed before Jace finally gave in an said something. "So what show is this? It must be pretty entertaining seeing as you've been so _busy_ watching it all week"

Clary's eyes narrowed but otherwise ignored the dig and simply replied, "CSI Miami, it's a crime show". The awkward silence resumed and Clary actually found herself getting interested in the show. A poor innocent girl had been murdered by a bullet to the head and the forensic investigators were just about to test the blood samples of the suspect with the evidence found at the crime when ---

"I'VE GOT IT!!!!!!" Jace shouted!

THE END...... just kidding, i'll give you two more lines.....

Got what? Clary thought in her head. Maybe all the stress was finally getting to Jace and he was going crazy. Clary stared at Jace in confusion while she waited for Jace to explain.

"We can do a DNA TEST!!!!!"

**Well that's chapter one! I'll update soon and the other chapters will be longer, its just that it's a school night :P**

**Please review! (Jace will give you hug… XD)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people!**

**Thanks for the story alerts/favourites/ reviews!!!!**

**Oh and I'm sure you all know this anyway…. (I kinda forgot to put this in the last chapter)…**

**Disclaimer: sadly I do not own MI, Cassandra Clare does and it's likely that I never will own it (excluding the MI books I have in my room XD)**

**Cya**

**Oh and this has Jace/Clary but no lemon.**

_**PREVIOUSLY**_

_"We can do a DNA TEST!!!!!"_

……………………………………………………………………………………………....

Clary stared at Jace wordlessly, a _DNA _test? Didn't that seem a little extreme? Clary tried to think about the idea reasonably but Jace's expression was getting on her nerves. He was wearing a smug smile and his golden eyes were smoldering as if he thought that he was God's gift to the world. Knowing him, he probably did. It was hard not to get lost in Jace's eyes and Clary felt her heart pick up in pace and quickly turned away. Suddenly a thought struck her.

"Why?" Clary asked Jace timidly.

"Why what? My plan is brilliant, if I don't say so myself, actually I do say so but that's not the point. Back to my wonderful idea, it will prove once and for all that we're not related!" Catching her expression, which was a mixture of shock and something else he couldn't read, he added "That's what you want, isn't?"

Clary stared at Jace again; confusion was starting to creep into his eyes. Clary took a deep breath and tried again, "That's my point though. Why _do_ you care?" _You told me you only wanted to be my brother and now you don't even want to be that? Do you hate me that much, Jace?_

"Clary, of course I care whether I'm your brother or not! Do you think that I honestly _want _to be your brother?" This time he identified her expression. She was hurt. _Oh, _he thought, he hadn't wanted the DNA test so he could disown Clary. In fact he wanted the DNA results so if they weren't related, he could be _much_ closer to her. He thought back to the incident at Taki's. He hadn't meant a word he said that day. In truth, he wanted to be with Clary right now, he didn't care what other people thought. He only cared what _Clary _thought. He knew they weren't related. They couldn't be. He hadn't ever felt this way about anyone before and if they were related, then it was a sick, sick cosmic joke.

Jace looked back at Clary. She was dressed in some old faded trackies with a loose t-shirt on with a saying printed on it; _I wish my bread was emo so it would cut itself._ Jace chuckled inwardly; of course _Clary _would have a t-shirt like that. Jace shifted his eyes away from her body and looked up at her face. Her red hair curled down her neck and back and was so wild and red that it almost looked more like fire than hair. Her green eyes contrasted so beautifully against her hair and looked so wide and innocent. Her, lips, perfectly shaped and soft….. _NO! He was her brother. He would NOT think such things…. Yet._ Jace then realized just how much he really was counting on the DNA results to come back negative. If he really _were_ Clary's brother, he'd have to leave. Maybe go to Idris? Clary's expression was still hurt.

Clary opened her mouth, but Jace cut her off. "Clary, it's not that I don't want to be your brother because I hate you. It's quite the opposite really." He lifted a hand to brush back one of her curls but Clary stepped back.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"No." Clary's voice shook. _This can't be possible _she thought.

"Jace, you said," Clary took a deep breath, "You said that you just wanted to be my brother. You don't lo--," She took another breath. Clary's voice was shaking badly. "--like me anymore," she finished. She looked up at Jace. He was looking at her in disbelief.

"Is that what you thought? As if I could ever _stop_ loving you!" He moved forward and stroked her cheek. Clary ignored the electric current that pulsed through her at his touch and asked, "But then why? Why did you lie to me?"

"I lied _because _of you Clary. I could see that you weren't ready and that you were worried about what everyone else thought. I lied to you because I wanted _you_ to be happy."

Now it was Clary's turn to look at Jace in disbelief. She thought back to that day, Jace sounded so believable, so honest. She really did think he didn't want her. Clary wondered briefly what would have happened if she had told Jace she loved him that day at Taki's . She was about to voice her opinions when she was suddenly very aware of Jace's hand on her cheek.

She opened her mouth to talk but suddenly Jace's mouth was on hers. This kiss wasn't like any of their others. It was more passionate than gentle. Jace's palm moved from her cheek to knot in her hair as he pushed Clary deeper into the sofa. Clary kissed Jace back just as fiercely, her hands lacing through his blonde hair. They were so close together that Clary could feel Jace's heartbeat. It was thudding as frequently and uneven as Clary's own heartbeat. Unlike kissing Simon, Clary didn't care for the remote wedged between her back and the couch. All that mattered was Jace. Within minutes Jace's top was on the floor. Clary's hands explored Jace's torso. His scars running unevenly under her skin, but Clary didn't care. The scars didn't wreck Jace's body, instead they added character and Jace was like a human canvas with marks drawn all over him. Clary rolled over while still kissing Jace and all of a sudden, they fell off the sofa.

Suddenly, Jace pulled away and cocked his head toward the door. Clary listened; someone was unlocking the front door. Luke. Jace had his shirt back on in less than twenty seconds but nothing could be done about Clary's flushed face. Luke walked in. He took in the scene around him. Jace was apparently filing his nails with his stele and Clary, looking very flushed, was watching the television. Both however were almost panting.

They both looked up when he walked in and Luke raised an eyebrow questioningly. Luckily, Clary thought, Jace was a great liar when he had to be. "Oh, I decided that if Clary was going to be a shadow hunter, she deserved training. So we were sparring a few minutes ago and decided to take a break just now," Jace lied smoothly.

Luke looked between the two teenagers. If they hadn't been brother and sister, he would have almost sworn he just walked in on a make-out session, but since they were, he decided to take Jace's word for it and left the room to go get a coffee.

A moment of silence passed before Clary turned to Jace and said, "Alright, let's get this DNA test."

**Press that awesomely green button and Isabelle won't cook for you! (or if she does, it won't be poisonous!) XD**

**Please Review!**

**Xoxo T.L.W.T.O.T.W**


	3. The Party Interlude

**Hey!**

**Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/favourites! You all rock! XD**

**Anyway this chapter is just a filler but hopefully you all enjoy it and please review!**

"Hmm… you both should be able to come back in approximately three days for the results. See you then." said the receptionist at the first clinic that Jace and Clary could find which dealt with DNA tests. Clary couldn't really say she liked the receptionist. The way she was looking at Jace! It was like she wanted to eat him or something! Looking back at Jace, Clary sighed. Jace wasn't exactly helping the situation. Every time the young receptionist looked up at him, he'd wink at her causing the receptionist to flush and break down into giggles.

Not bothering to wait for Jace, Clary walked out of the clinic. _Three days! 72 hours! 4320 minutes!!! That was a long time. _Clary wondered what she would be doing for the next three days while she waited for the DNA results. She didn't have to wonder for long, her phone started buzzing.

"Clary?" a female voice spoke as soon as Clary answered the call.

"Hello?" Clary asked.

"Hey! It's Isabelle! Magnus is hosting another party! We have 4 hours to make you look gorgeous, not that that's much of a challenge but still!!! Get down to the institute ASAP!!!" and with that, Isabelle hung up.

Clary stared at her phone as her mind grasped at what Isabelle was talking about. As realisation sunk in, Clary felt her face pull down into a grimace. _Great,_ she thought, _more parties. _Clary hadn't and was unlikely to forget the first of her Shadowhunter/Downworlder parties. It had resulted in her best friend being turned into a rat, her and Jace nearly getting killed at the Dumort and etc. Needless to say, Clary hadn't found the party overly fun.

Jace, who had waited silently during the phone call, became anxious when he saw Clary's expression. "What happened? Is everything OK?"

"Yeah… I guess you could say everything's fine. Apart from the fact that I'm being dragged along to another of Magnus's parties."

Jace relaxed, "Let me guess, we have to get back to the institute ASAP so Isabelle can treat you like her own life-size Barbie?"

"Something like that."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

By the time Jace and Clary made it back to the institute, Isabelle was almost going crazy. She grabbed Clary's arm and half guided/half dragged Clary into her room.

"What took you so long?" Isabelle practically shouted at Clary. "I swear, you are just lucky I already know what clothes suit you otherwise we'd never be ready for the party on time!"

Clary gulped. Izzy wasn't exactly known for picking conservative clothing and by arriving at the institute late, Clary had practically cancelled out all hopes of convincing Isabelle to let her wear jeans and a t-shirt. Seeing Clary's acceptance (that she would wear what ever Isabelle gave her), Isabelle pulled out Clary's outfit.

Clary's eyes widened and she stepped back. "You can't be serious!"

Isabelle's eyes darkened as she advanced towards Clary, "Oh but I am."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Several long and painful hours later……_

Clary twisted back and fro in front of the massive, full length mirror in Isabelle's room. Clary had to admit that Isabelle had done a good job. Clary wore a little, black dress which tightened at the top half and then flowed out, stopping short at the middle of her thighs. Around her waist was a black belt which tied up into a pretty bow. She also wore heels so high that Clary knew if she tried to run or move faster than 5 paces per minute, she would fall. The outfit emphasised Clary's bright green eyes and made her hair seem even redder, if possible. It also, Clary was very pleased to see, gave her curves!

As for makeup, Isabelle had known just what to do so that Clary's eye's looked big and sparkling. In fact, every part of Clary looked gorgeous. Isabelle was tight, short strapless red dress which looked absolutely stunning on her. She also went with her motto, _nothing less than seven inches_.

Gripping tightly onto the rail of the staircase, Clary made her way down the stairs to where Alec and Jace were not-so-patiently waiting. "Come on!" shouted Jace from the front door, "If you actually want to get there be--" Jace suddenly stopped speaking and his eyes widened.

Clary blushed. Jace was staring at her like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She nervously looked at her hands until Isabelle came down and all but pushed them out the door and into a taxi. Seeing as there were five of them (not including the taxi-driver), Clary was forced to sit squashed against the car door and Jace. The car ride to the party was almost painful. Sitting so close to Jace that they were touching, she had to persistently ignore the electric current passing through her and grip on to the seat tightly so she didn't start kissig Jace there and then. _2 and a half more days, 2 and a half more days_ she chanted again and again in her head.

When they arrived, Clary stumbled out of the taxi and nearly tripped onto the pavement. Fortunately, Jace caught her, and just before he let go of her, he leaned his lips next to her ear and whispered, "You look so very, very beautiful tonight."

Clary's heart stopped, and then started to beat again two, if not three, times faster. Isabelle then grabbed onto Clary and pulled her through the door into the party. All of their eyes widened in a mixture of awe and surprise. The entire place was covered in disco lights. There was an amazing dance floor in the middle of the room, with a live fairy band. To the left of the room was an open bar which served some strange concoctions such as glow-in-the-dark cocktails.

Entranced, Clary and Isabelle made their way over to the dance floor.

Not long after, Clary and Isabelle were joined by a couple of young warlocks who seemed incapable of looking at anything else apart from the girls' bodies. Jace's glass smashed in his hand and he stormed out of the party. Clary caught his eye just before he left and noticed that her green eyes were filled with worry.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Clary followed Jace out of the party. She was dancing with Isabelle and two warlocks when she heard glass smash and saw Jace leave the party, his eyes filled with rage and… jealousy?

"Jace!" Clary called out. She had literally chased him all the way back to the Institute and had just found Jace sitting on his bed, with his head in his hands. He looked up at her in surprise, "Clary? What are you doing here? I thought you were still at the party!"

"I saw you leave and I wanted to see if you were okay, so I followed you."

Jace gulped, "Well you didn't have to. I mean, you could have stayed at the party." But his eyes told her otherwise.

"But why did you leave?"

"Well if you must know, it's because you look absolutely stunning tonight and I was jealous."

Clary laughed, "_You _were jealous?"

Jace scowled, "I wouldn't exactly call this a laughing matter _Clarissa."_

Clary giggled harder and then took deep breathes to calm down. "I'm sorry; it's just funny that you got jealous of a warlock when I see thousands of gorgeous girls throwing themselves at you nearly everyday."

A mischievous glint shone in Jace's eyes, "Oh I wouldn't say thousands, maybe millions would be more accu--" but was cut off when Clary chucked a pillow at him.

Suddenly, feeling mischievous, Clary walked towards Jace and waited until she was so close that she could be kissing him, so that she could see his pulse beating more rapidly and his breathing increased, then tweaked his nose and said, "two more days!" before running out and into her room at the institute.

**Okay well within the next two chapters, the DNA results will be in. I have two possible outlines about what will happen with the results so review and say whether you want the results to be positive (related) or negative (not related). Oh and ****Magnus will give you a sparkly headband! XD**

**Press that green button… you know you want to :D**


	4. The Forbidden Planet

**Hi!**

**Thanks everyone so much for the reviews/alerts/favourites. You have no idea how happy I am that people are actually reading my story! :D**

**This is the last "filler" chapter until the DNA results :P**

Clary woke up feeling refreshed. She opened her eyes and was confused for a moment. Where was she? _Ohhh _she thought, she was at the Institute. She stretched her arms out and then crawled gingerly out of her bed.

She made her way down to the kitchen for breakfast and was only half surprised to see Jace already there. She grabbed a muesli bar and began to eat it. "So," she said between mouthfuls, "What's the plan for today?"

"Well I was thinking about when Luke almost caught us the other day--," Clary blushed. "and—" but Clary didn't get to hear what Jace's plan was because at that exact moment a small 9 year old stumbled into the kitchen half asleep.

Clary smiled, amused once again by the similarities between all of the Lightwoods. Like Isabelle, Max had inherited the ink black hair and like Alec, Max had a lanky build. Max was staring at Clary in confusion until realisation finally appeared in his expression. "You're Jace's sister, Clary. You showed me how to read Naruto!"

Clary laughed, "Yeah, that's right! How's the book going?"

Max pulled a face, "Well I wanted to read the first 8 books before I read my Naruto book but my parents haven't had time to take me anywhere…"

"Well I guess that settles the plan for today. I'm going to take you to _Forbidden Planet._ That is," Clary added "If Jace is alright with that."

"_Forbidden Planet?"_ Jace asked.

Clary smiled mischievously, "It's a mythical place of great magic…"

Jace ignored that comment and looked at Max. He was practically jumping on the spot with excitement. _Well, _thought Jace, _Clary wouldn't take Max to anywhere dangerous, would she? _"I guess we can go there."

Max started shouting "Thanks Jace! Thanks Clary!" repeatedly until he finally couldn't speak anymore because he had shoved half a muesli bar in his mouth.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jace smiled. They were walking downtown to _Forbidden Planet_ and Clary and Max were having an animated discussion about something called a _Naruto?_ Although Jace had no idea what they were talking about, it was good to see Max enjoying himself. Ever since Valentine reappeared, everyone had practically ignored Max because they had more 'important' things to do. It was especially nice of Clary to be nice to Max as she wasn't even related to him. Not only was Clary beautiful but she was also kind and thoughtful and a great kiss----- _NO! _Jace thought for what felt like the one millionth time. Clary is my _sister_ until proven otherwise. Speaking of which, the results from the DNA test should be coming back tomorrow or the day after.

Jace heard Clary call his name and he looked up. They were standing outside a shop with, in big purple letters, _THE FORBIDDEN PLANET _written across the glass windows. They walked inside and both Clary and Jace had to laugh at Max's expression. He looked as if it was Easter, Christmas and his birthday all wrapped up into one. The shop was filled with what must be hundreds of different manga. As if the day could get any better for Max, Clary leaned towards Max and told him that he could pick 3 books and she would buy them for him. Max eyes looked up at Clary in obvious idolisation. Jace felt oddly hurt. Before Clary, Max had always looked up to him. Feeling the pressure to be Max's number one person again, Jace told Max that he would buy him _four_ books. As Max gave Jace a big hug, Clary raised one eyebrow but he looked away pretending to be interested in some random book he picked from a shelf.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Jace, Max and Clary started walking back to the Institute. They had decided to spend the whole day in town and treat Max to nearly anything that he wanted. They were walking in a comfortable silence as they were all tired. Jace looked like he was about to say something when Clary's phone started ringing.

She looked at caller ID before answering but it wasn't anyone she knew. _Huh, _she thought, _maybe Luke left his mobile at his house and was ringing from a pay phone?_

"Hello?" Clary spoke into the phone.

"Hi, it's Kate from the New York Clinic. We have your results from your DNA test." Clary froze. She saw Jace look at her with a worried expression but she regained composure and thanked Kate, promising to go to the clinic later that day, and hung up.

Jace raised an eyebrow (something that Clary had struggled for weeks with and had only recently learnt how to do) and Clary said, "It was from the New York Clinic. They have our DNA results."

**Good news: DNA results are in the next chapter :-]**

**Bad news: I won't be updating until next Friday/Saturday because I have exams next week ********.**

**Please review!!!! (and also add if you want the results to be negative or positive)**

**cya**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone!**

**Sorry this chapter was kind of two – three days late!**

**Anyways, as always, thanks for the reviews/alerts/favourites! They make my day! :-D**

**Oh just a question for anyone reading this but do you have to put a disclaimer in every chapter? (I'm pretty sure everyone knows I didn't come up with the characters and that I don't own MI but still…)**

**Moving on, this chapter is dedicated to **_**VA4life**_** and**_**55ironpen**_** for the idea and to **_**Landalein**_** for noticing a few errors I made a couple of chapters ago which I just fixed… and **_**SpotlightSinger21**_** for the encouragement. And everyone else who reviewed which I'll get to in the next chapter :P**

**Warning: if you don't like/understand the chapter, or a bit of it, just keep reading anyway because it will all make sense/ be explained next chapter.**

_Previously_

_Jace raised an eyebrow (something that Clary had struggled for weeks with and had only recently learnt how to do) and Clary said, "It was from the New York Clinic. They have our DNA results."_

__________________________________________________________________________________

As soon as Jace heard that the DNA results were in, he rushed to the institute, dropped max off at the door with specific instructions to go inside or he'd take away his newly bought manga and hailed a cab with Clary to the _New York Clinic._

The 10 minute cab ride was filled with a kind of nervous awkwardness, if such thing existed. Jace was filing his nails with his stele at such an immense pace that Clary briefly wondered if he would have any fingernails left by the time the cab arrived at the _New York Clinic_. "Wow! I never noticed before! New York City and New York Clinic have the same initials! How random is that! I wonder if they did it on pur---" Clary cut off when she saw Jace staring at her. "What?" she asked self-consciously.

"Who are you and what have you done with Clary?" he asked.

"I _am_ Clary, besides when I'm nervous I tend to ramble. A lot. It's not like it's my fault or anything, I just get so worked up with nerves that I just keep talking and talking and look, now I'm rambling again but I just can't stop tal---"

Jace cut her off with a kiss. Partly, Clary was sure, just to shut her up but the other part made her blush. It was only a quick kiss but already Clary felt her skin tingling with an electricity that could only come from kissing Jace.

Jace pulled away with a low throaty chuckle at Clary's pout. "What do you have to be nervous about anyway?" he asked. "It's not like there can be anyway that we're related, I mean not when we love each other like this," and as of to prove his point, he gently stroked Clary's cheek provoking an almost immediate blush.

Annoyed that Jace had broken off the kiss she retorted, "I'm not the only one that's nervous," pausing at Jace's look of utter disbelief, "I mean look at your nails, the way you're filing them, you're not going to have any left."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When they finally arrived at the clinic, Clary went up to the counter, asked the receptionist about the results and was told to go to room 204. As they turned to the elevator, Clary noticed that the receptionist winked at Jace, _again_. With a final glare at the receptionist, Clary stormed into the elevator.

Room 204 turned out to be a small office. The office was somewhat cosy with two comfy, large armchairs facing a desk. Hung on the walls were about twenty or so framed certificates which Jace felt the need to check. Calling to Clary who was now seated comfortably in one of the arm chairs, Jace said, "I'm not even sure if these are real, I mean a simple copy rune or a forgery rune could make these easily. Even that Word program munda—"

"I assure you," cut a deep voice from a man Clary could only assume to be the doctor, "That these certificates are 100% authentic. Now why don't you take a seat."

Jace turned away from the certificates awkwardly and sat down in the chair that the Doctor gestured toward.

Once Jace was seated, he started speaking again. "I have your results from the DNA test right here," gesturing to a giant manila envelope, "It is important that if you feel particularly distressed or confused about the results that you schedule an appointment with the appointed counsellor, Anita Shower." Jace made a weird kind of choking noise which Clary realised was him trying not to laugh at the name and she elbowed him. "How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Dr. I P Freely." There was a brief pause where Jace and Clary tried to stifle their laughter, but they ended up leaning against each other laughing almost hysterically. That was until Jace fell off his chair. Then Jace straightened up and looked at Clary with innocence plastered all over his face. "Really Clary, what are you laughing at?" Jace asked.

Clary, who was beyond hysterics now after seeing Jace fall off the chair, looked at Jace and then at Dr. Freely who was looking at her as if he might need to call in some help. Her already red-from-laughing-so-hard face reddened even further. She apologized to the Doctor and then readjusted how she was sitting so she wouldn't have to look at Jace.

Now that everyone was under control, Dr. Freely opened the envelope. He looked at the papers in the results and then at Jace and Clary. "Congratulations. The results are positive. You are brother and sister."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_No. That can't be true. We can't be related,_ Clary thought. Clary turned to Jace. He was standing. He turned in rage, punched the wall and stormed out the office. The framed certificates fell from the wall and half of them smashed.

Dr. Freely came up to Clary with a box of tissues. _Oh_ she thought. Clary hadn't even realised she was crying. The doctor put a hand on Clary's shoulder and said, "I'm so sorry Joanna, I hope you and your brother David are okay."

Clary paused and turned to the doctor. "What did you say?" she asked with underlying anger.

The doctor looked at Clary confused, "I said, I'm sorry?"

"Not that! What did you say my name was?"

Dr. Freely looked at Clary as if she was going crazy. "I said your name was Joanna. Your details say that you are Joanna Pennywater."

"Well. I. Am. Not. Joanna. My. Name. Is. Clary. Fray." Clary told the doctor positively fuming with rage now.

"Ohhh!" the doctor laughed nervously, "I must have gotten the envelopes mixed up. Your real results are here." He said, pulling out a manila folder from a drawer.

"Ahh, yes your results were quite interesting indeed and I was wondering if you and your brother would come in for some more testing another day."

Clary looked at Dr. Freely confused. "Why would we come in for more testing? We were told that for the DNA results we would only need one sample of our blood."

Dr. Freely smiled at Clary. "Well you see, your results are quite different indeed. According to the papers here, you and Jace are only one-third related."

**Well hopefully ****you all liked the chapter! Please review! (reviews make me write faster **_**hint hint)**_** :P Also, if you have any ideas or suggestions for my story please write them in the review! Oh and Jace will arrive at your door with roses (lol might not actually happen but how awesome would that be?) And sorry if no one found the doctors names funny, I was watching the simpsons last night and one thig led to another :P**

**Thanks!**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey**** everyone!**

**Just wanted to thank everyone so much for the reviews/favourites/alerts! ****You guys are all awesome and the ideas and support are helping a lot :-D**

**From what I gathered, a lot of you seemed pretty confused with whole one-third related thing and I'm going to explain within the next two chapters but there will be some **_**clues**_**.**

**And I'm planning on updating v. soon but I was having trouble working out how to write the next few chapters. Hopefully this chapter isn't too bad. :P**

_Previously_

Dr. Freely smiled at Clary. "Well you see, your results are quite different indeed. According to the papers here, you and Jace are only one-third related."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Clary stared at Dr. Freely in obvious confusion. "_One-third _related? Is that even possible?"

"Well that's why I wanted to do more testing. The most likely reason that the results turned out that way is that the blood samples somehow were contaminated. Although, during my 28 years of being a doctor, there has never been an error with a DNA test before."

"But how do you know the results show that we are one-third related? Shouldn't the results just be positive or negative?" Clary asked.

"Well this may sound very confusing if you have never studied DNA before but I'll try and make it simpler," the doctor told Clary. "When we do a DNA test, we use the DNA samples to make DNA profiles. Half of the profile will match the biological mother's DNA profile and the other half matches the biological father's. For Jace's and your results to show that you are one-third related, it's almost like there's a third factor that affected the two of you. Tha---"

Clary tuned Dr. Freely out. She really didn't see how anything the doctor was rambling on about was going to be useful to her. Right now all she could think about was finding Jace. She thought back to when the doctor had told them that they were related. The look in Jace's eyes scared Clary a little. His eyes were filled with both disbelief and anger. The anger in his eyes was so strong and fierce that Clary couldn't help but think that Jace was doing something regrettable. Hopefully, Clary thought, he would have enough sense not to pick a fight with a pack of werewolves, _again_.

"--- So that's about it," finished the doctor with a satisfied expression on his face. Clary almost felt bad. Evidently, _he _thought his explanation wasn't boring.

"Well, thanks for your help; I better go find Jace before he does something stupid."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_What is the sound of one hand clapping? What is the weight of a single grain of sand? The answer is: Equal to my interest in the message you are about to leave. So make it short." _(Beep)

"Hey Jace, it's Clary. The doctor got our results mixed up. Please ring me back ASAP. Thanks"

"_What is the sound of one hand clapping? What is the weight of a single grain of sand? The answer is: Equal to my interest in the message you are about to leave. So make it short." _(Beep)

"Hey Jace, it's Clary again. Can you please ring me back? Thanks"

"_What is the sound of one hand clapping? What is the weight of a single grain of sand? The answer is: Equal to my interest in the message you are about to leave. So make it short." _(Beep)

"Hey Jace, PICK UP YOUR PHONE!!!!! It's Clary by the way. Cya"

"_What is the sound of one hand clapping? What is the weight of a single grain of sand? The answer is: Equal to my interest in the message you are about to leave. So make it short." _(Beep)

"Hi Jace, it's Alec. Where have you been all day? Max said you and Clary went to a _clinic_ of some sort? We're just worried. Well… mainly Isabelle. I mean… I… um… know you're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself. Call me back. Cya"

"_What is the sound of one hand clapping? What is the weight of a single grain of sand? The answer is: Equal to my interest in the message you are about to leave. So make it short." _(Beep)

"Hi Jace, it's Isabelle. Can you pick some shark fins from the downtown market? Last time I visited the faeries with Merion, one of them gave me a recipe that is, I'm assured, worth _dying _for."

"_What is the sound of one hand clapping? What is the weight of a single grain of sand? The answer is: Equal to my interest in the message you are about to leave. So make it short." _(Beep)

"Hi Jace, it's Isabelle again. Can you hurry up? If I want to make the meal for dinner tonight, I need the shark fins ASAP. Get your ass back here!"

"_What is the sound of one hand clapping? What is the weight of a single grain of sand? The answer is: Equal to my interest in the message you are about to leave. So make it short." _(Beep)

"JACE!!! IT'S CLARY AGAIN! PICK UP YOUR PHONE RIGHT NOW AND STOP IGNORING ME!!!!"

"_What is the sound of one hand clapping? What is the weight of a single grain of sand? The answer is: Equal to my interest in the message you are about to leave. So make it short." _(Beep)

"It's Isabelle again. Thanks to you, it's now too late to make that recipe for dinner. Not that you were dying to eat it. Can you at least pick up some food at Taki's? Also, come home soon. Alec is practically having a fit! Cya"

"_Hi, it's Isabelle. I can't come to the phone right now but if you're planning to ask me out on a date, remember, nothing less than seven inches."_

(beep)

"Hi Isabelle, it's Clary. Have you seen Jace anywhere? What is it with you shadowhunters and not answering your mobiles? Knowing you, you're probably cooking or getting ready for a party. If you hear from Jace get him to call me. Bye"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Where on Earth are you Jace?_ Clary thought hopelessly. She had tried to ring Jace numerous times but to no avail did he answer. Clary had also tried ringing the institute but apparently Jace wasn't there. She even went to the _Hunter's moon _just in case he really did want to pick a fight with werewolves again. Maia did however suggest that Clary should try looking in a nightclub. Apparently, it was something Maia's older brother enjoyed. Although Clary assured Maia that Jace was not the type to go to random nightclubs, she couldn't help thinking of when she visited the Seelie Queen and Jace mentioned the pixie nightclub called _Hot Wings_.

Clary was now standing outside Hotel _Dumort_. She shivered although it had nothing to do with the cold. The sun had set a while back so it meant that any of the vampires could quite easily come out of the hotel and attack her. Armed with only her stele, somehow, Clary thought, if they did want to harm her, she would be powerless to stop them. She didn't have to wait for long; standing in the shadows was Raphael.

"Hello there, _chica_. Where's your boyfriend?"

Clary's eyes narrowed. "If you're referring to Jace, he's not my boyfriend and actually that's why I'm here, _chico._"

"Well don't look at me. He's not here. I find that shadowhunters don't make very good vampires. They're so self-righteous and especially your _boyfriend_."

"Well you seem pretty well connected," said Clary, remembering how Raphael knew almost immediately that Jace fought with a pack of werewolves. "So I was hoping you might know where Jace is."

"Hmm, say if I _do_ know where the shadowhunter is, why would I tell you?"

"Considering the fact that you turned my best friend into a vampire, I would say that you owe me."

"Fine, all I know is that he was seen a while ago at a downworlder nightclub."

Clary's breath caught. She really didn't think Jace would be at a nightclub at the present moment but she might aswell check. "Okay then, can you tell me where _Hot Wings _is?"

"Why looking for a job, _chica_?" Clary's eyes narrowed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Five minutes later and armed with directions, Clary made her way down to the nightclub, _Hot Wings._

When Clary reached the nightclub, she was surprised. She had been expecting something really extreme considering the fact that the place was run by pixies. As it was, the place was covered in fluorescent lights. A benefit of being a downworlder club, Clary found, was that she didn't need to be eighteen to get into the club, with Shadowhunters having a lower life expectancy than humans.

The inside of the nightclub was almost better decorated than one of Magnus's parties. There were bright lights, a massive dance floor and a bar which was lit up and had dancing pixies lined up on top of it. The bartender was also a pixie, with glowing wings and several pairs of arms.

After a brief look around, Clary was relieved not to see Jace. She had the distinct impression that this nightclub was more promiscuous than others, with already 4 downworlders, one a female, crushing onto her. All around the club were people making out. Especially in the case of the couple in the corner, where a gorgeous pixie, with flowers in her hair, _oops,_ thought Clary, the pixie had hair _made of_ flowers, was sitting on someone's lap with her hands draped around his neck and her lips crushing onto his. The person she was kissing had, Clary thought with a jolt, very familiar blonde hair and very familiar stong pianist hands. As the pixie pulled away from the kiss, Clary got a good look at who she was kissing and felt instantly sick.

It was Jace.

**Hmm…. Sorry if this chapter wasn't v. good. I've been really busy lately and haven't really had much time to update. ****I'll try to update sometime this week :D**

**Please press that awesomely cool button below and review! (and Jace will bake you a cookie…. :P)**

**cya**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone!**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews!!! Lol and this chapter is dedicated to….**

**SpunkiiReader, ****Landalien, burning.., BellaBaby2813, faint-of-hart and InuKaglover97 for their help with ideas and also shannon17 for reminding me that the greenhouse **_**always seems like the right place for something to happen between the two**_

**:-D. Anyways, hope you all enjoy the chapter….**

_Previously_

As the pixie pulled away from the kiss, Clary got a good look at who she was kissing and felt instantly sick.

It was Jace.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Clary felt like throwing up. It wasn't so much the idea of Jace kissing that was making her ill. It was more the fact that Jace was kissing someone who, quite clearly, was not her.

She felt as if she was watching a car crash. It made her feel sick and like crying, yet she could not tear her eyes away. She blindly stumbled backwards, trying to find the exit but ended up colliding with a pixie. After regaining her balance, Clary gasped. The pixie did not seem to take Clary colliding with her all that well and poured a glowing, watermelon scented, liquid all over Clary. Unfortunately, the pixie was poured the whole jug on Clary so Clary was positively and absolutely soaked. At the sound of her gasp, Jace looked up. Clary's eyes met his and in that brief moment, Clary was sure that Jace saw all the unguarded hurt and anger in her eyes. Now having, Clary thought, completely embarrassed herself, Clary turned away and darted out of the club.

Outside was freezing and it didn't really help that Clary was soaking wet. She had run from the nightclub onto the edge of a road and was trying to hail a cab. It didn't really surprise her when she heard the sound of familiar footsteps coming from behind her. Trying to convey the message that she didn't want to talk to him, Clary tried to run further along the footpath.

"Clary! Wait!" Called Jace but Clary just ran further, which was admittedly, a stupid thing to do considering the fact that Jace could run really really really _really_ fast. Within seconds Jace had passed Clary and then turned to cut her off, placing a hand lightly on her shoulder. Thinking of Jace's hands allover the pixie, Clary flinched away from his touch. Jace registered the flinch and looking oddly hurt, he let his hand drop.

"Clary, please, just let me explain." Said Jace in an unusually dead voice.

"Explain what?" Clary shouted, "Why your hands were all over some random pixie?"

Jace, now in a temper of his own shouted back, "Well why do you even care. You're my sister!"

Clary gave off a weird half-choked laugh, "Well maybe if you checked your phone occasionally, things might be different," and with that she hopped into the Cab that had stopped for her, slamming the door before Jace could go in after her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jace stared at the cab as it sped away into the darkness. As cliché as it sounded, he really did feel as if Clary had taken his heart with her leaving him with only an empty hollow space in his chest. He replayed Clary's last sentence to him over and over in his mind. Did she try to call him or something? He reached into his pocket to take his phone out. _Hmm, _he thought, _Well I definitely had it this morning, I checked for messages while I was at the clinic, at then I came here._ That was it! Jace had left his mobile on a chair in the clinic!

Making his way over to the clinic, he thought back to Clary finding him in _Hot Wings_. When he found out they were related, Jace felt his world collapse. It was even worse than the first time, because this time Jace had been almost entirely certain that they weren't related. He was then filled with such a strong need to do something completely idiotic. Something that would take the pain away. Normally, he would pick a fight with a pack of werewolves, but that would mean running into Luke who would tell Clary or the Lightwoods. All he wanted to do was to forget everything and what better way to do that than to go get drunk at _Hot Wings_.

In the club he made the mistake of drinking a pixie drink. They were quite similar to faerie drinks in the way that they have different effects to most alcoholic beverages. The drink that Jace had consumed was something called _appassionato_ which turned out to mean passionate when translated from Italian. So needless to say he found the pixies at the bar very appealing. Using his charm and the help of the drink, a pretty pixie and he were locked in a _passionate _embrace within a very short period of time. The drink would have worn off in a few hours but when Jace saw Clary, he felt the effects of the drink wear off almost immediately.

He saw the look in her eyes and instantly felt terrible. He wasn't even sure why. Clary was his sister; he shouldn't feel like he was cheating on her. But for whatever reason, he still did. Who was he kidding? The reason was because he was in love with Clary. _In love_ with his sister.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jace looked up. He was standing outside the clinic. Unfortunately, like most clinics, it closed before 8pm and seeing as it was past midnight, the door was locked. While this may have stopped a mundane from breaking in, fortunately, Jace was a shadowhunter and he had his stele with him. A simple unlocking rune opened the door and Jace put a glamour on himself so the cameras wouldn't be able to see him. He smiled inwardly. While the cameras may not be able to see him, they would be able to see everything else. He started lifting and shifting things in the rooms so that on the camera it would look as if it was done by magic. After five or so minutes he got bored and went in search for his phone. He found it squashed in between the cushions of the arm chair in Dr. Freely's office. He flipped it open and read the screen. Apparently, he had 24 messages. This was going to take a while.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Clary sat alone in the greenhouse. She had crept up there hoping to see the midnight flowers bloom but by the time she got there, the petals were already wilting. As soon as she slid into the cab and was at a distance where Jace couldn't see her, Clary broke down into tears. She didn't cry easily but when she did it was hard for her to stop. She sobbed so loudly that when the cab pulled over at the Institute (well it looked like a broken down church to the cab driver) the driver offered Clary a tissue but Clary simply thrust some cash at him and ran up to the Institute. She didn't want Isabelle to ask her why she was crying so Clary desperately thought, _In the name of the Ange---_ and smiled briefly when the large door swung open. She then crept up the greenhouse where she had remained since, crying in the corner.

Eventually the tears began to slow and then finally stop. It was at this moment that Clary heard someone coming up the stairs. Clary crept quietly under the table hoping desperately that it wasn't Jace about to enter. She thought the chances of it being anyone else were pretty slim though, with Isabelle and Alec having allergies, Max sleeping and Maryse and Robert Lightwood away at a meeting.

Sure enough, Jace came up into the greenhouse. Clary could see Jace looking around and immediately saw by the gleam in his eyes that he knew she was there. "You know Clary," called Jace, "before you hide somewhere, you should really consider dying your hair black. I can see it from a mile away."

Knowing that her cover was up, Clary removed herself from under the table and stood up. She saw Jace's eyes widen and then soften. Clary realized he was looking at her puffy-and-red-from-crying eyes and felt a sudden surge of anger. _He _was the reason she was crying in the first place. "Go away Jace," said Clary gripping onto a pot plant.

"You know," said Jace appearing casual, except for his eyes which hardened with, to Clary's surprise, hurt, "I don't think I will." He then stepped forward towards Clary. _Big _mistake. Clary threw the pot plant at him.

He ducked. "What the Hell Clary!" She threw another pot plant at him which missed his head by an inch.

"Why were you kissing that pixie!" Yelled Clary, lifting another pot plant to throw at him but suddenly she felt her knees buckle beneath her and Jace pinned her to the ground. She struggled pointlessly but Jace was still straddling her with his hands holding her arms above her head.

"Rule number one; never throw pot plants at me." Jace told Clary in a very calm tone considering he was holding down an angry Clary thrashing about.

"Let go of me Jace!" Screamed Clary, still trying to get him off of her.

"Will you throw another pot plant at me if I do?"

Clary gave up and lay there putting all her energy into a scowl. After a few seconds, she saw Jace's expression change and she was very conscious of the fact that he was still straddling her. Jace leant in and Clary's heart beat faster and faster against her own will. She felt his breath against her skin and suddenly he was kissing her. The kiss felt like electrical currents were passing through Clary's skin. Her hands gripped at him, drawing him closer and his hands tangled in her mass of red hair. The kiss continued for an immeasurable moment until Jace pulled away so they could breathe. The burst of fresh air cleared Clary's mind and she pulled away from Jace and ran into one of the many bedrooms in the institute leaving Jace gasping for breath and shaking his head in confusion.

In the bedroom, Clary buried her head into a pillow on the bed crying. She felt so confused. She was meant to be angry at Jace, he was kissing a pixie. He had moved on from Clary. So why did he kiss her then? And why did she enjoy it so much? Clary heard the door creak open.

"Go away Jace." She called through the pillow.

"It's not Jace," replied a soft voice. _Isabelle._ "Can I ask why you're crying?"

"Jace kissed me."

"Well isn't that a good thing? I've seen the way you look at each other Clary, there's no way you can be related."

"We're not" _Well I don't think we are at least_, thought Clary.

"Well then why aren't you kissing him right now?" asked Isabelle.

"Because he was kissing a pixie earlier tonight!"

"He. Did. WHAT?!" asked Isabelle furiously. "JACE WAYLAND. GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Isabelle called. "YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!"

**Lol well I was hoping to solve more this chapter but I guess you'll all find out more in the next few chapters… :P**

**Hopefully this chapter wasn't too bad but I really wanted to write it quickly because I won't be able to update again this week :P and then I have school again so I'll be able to update even less :-( **

**Anyways please review!!!! They make me update faster **_**hint hint**_** :P and if you review, Isabelle won't kill Jace, instead she'll post him to you :P**

**Cya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been really really ridiculously busy but I plan to update soon.**

**Oh and….. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS/FAVOURITES/ALERTS… I OFFICIALLY HAVE OVER 100 REVIEWS!!!! Lol you have no idea how happy I am by that considering I really thought no one was going to review my story in the first place! So thanks again! Anyway, moving on… here's the next chapter…. **

_Previously_

"He. Did. WHAT?!" asked Isabelle furiously. "JACE WAYLAND. GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Isabelle called. "YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!"

__________________________________________________________________________________

Clary sat up on the bed as she heard the creaking of the floorboards as Jace approached the room.

"You know, Isabelle," Jace called from the corridor as he approached the room, "if you want to try and persuade me to let you put makeup on me, you might want to try a few compliments instead of yelling. Flattery really does work wond---"

Clary almost laughed at Jace's expression as he fell silent. First he had on his favourite cocky, sarcastic look as he started to tease Isabelle, then it changed to one of discomfort, probably when he realised Clary was in the room and finally to a very small glimpse of fear, caused either by the fact that Isabelle was glaring at him, in Clary's opinion, very scarily or from the fact that Isabelle's gold electrum whip was coiled around his ankles.

"Say one more word and," Isabelle gestured pulling the whip, indicating that he, more than likely, would end up on the floor. She grinned when she was rewarded with silence. "Now Jace, from what I've heard from dear Clary, you were seen to be kissing a _pixie?_ Really, I thought your taste was much _much_ better than that. Now I have a few questions for you and if Clary and I don't like your answers, well you know what will happen." Smirked Isabelle as she gestured to the whip again.

Turning to face Clary, Isabelle asked, "hmm, so where should we start?"

Clary stared at Isabelle dumbfounded. She had always gotten the impression that Isabelle hated her, or at the very least, barely tolerated her. While in the past few weeks she felt herself growing closer to her, she never expected Isabelle to defend her from her adopted brother.

"Um... Clary? You still with us?" Asked Isabelle.

Clary snapped out of her thoughts and turned to face Jace. "Did you kiss the pixie?" She knew it was a stupid question to ask considering she actually saw Jace kissing the pixie, but she thought she'd start small. After a minute passed, Clary felt like waving a hand in front of Jace to see if he was still there. _He's probably daydreaming about that pixie of his_, Clary thought grimly. Isabelle, seeming to have less patientce than Clary, tightened the whip, causing Jace to yell out in pain.

"Ow! What was that for?" asked Jace as he attempted to rub his sore ankles which were probably losing circulation from where the whip was coiled around them.

"You didn't answer the question." Said Isabelle simply, with a grin barely concealed. _She is having way too much fun with this_, thought Clary.

"Well you said that if I said one more word, you'll hurt me." Said Jace, faking total innocence.  
"Or at least, _try_ to hurt me. You probably couldn't beat me up. I am way to skilled for you." Jace amended, smirking.

"You know Jace, considering the fact that Isabelle has her whip and you're utterly defenseless, it might be wise to stop being such a smart-ass." Said Clary in a _matter-of-fact_ tone. "So I repeat; did you kiss that pixie?"

"Yes." Said Jace, now being serious. Clary felt like wind was knocked out of her and was grateful that she was already sitting down. Even though she saw Jace kissing the pixie, she had hoped that she was wrong and instead of confirming that he kissed the pixie, Jace would have told her something like some demon kidnapped him, transformed itself so it looked identical to him and then kissed a pixie when it knew Clary was watching. The next thing Clary knew, Jace was on the floor.

"What was that for?!" Jace asked, glaring at Isabelle who had used her whip to pull Jace's feet and cause him to go crashing to the ground. _Well not exactly crashing to the ground, _thought Clary, _more like landing gracefully on the ground. Stupid shadowhunter balance rune_.

"You kissed a pixie!" Said Isabelle defending herself, "besides, majority rules so stop complaining."

"Clary never said she agreed to you physically assaulting me," Jace pointed out.

Without skipping a beat Isabelle turned to Clary, "You don't mind do you?"

"Nope," said Clary, popping the 'p' and barely resisting the urge to poke her tongue out at Jace who had assumed an air of mock hurt.

"Exactly," said Isabelle, "so moving on, _why_ did you kiss the pixie?"

"I'm not sure I should answer considering the fact that you'll just try to assault me again." Replied Jace.

"Well look on the bright side, if you do answer, chances are we'll beat you up less than that if you don't." Said Isabelle in a cheery voice.

Jace mumbled something that sounded a lot like, _I'm not so sure bout that, women and their issues._

"What did you say?" asked Isabelle in a clearly threatening tone.

"I said, alright I'll tell you."

"That's what I thought you said. Now go on and answer the question," replied Isabelle.

Jace looked up and stared deeply into Clary's green eyes, begging her to listen and forgive him. Soon Clary forgot Isabelle was in the room entirely and it was only the fact that she had seen him kissing a pixie that stopped her from running up to Jace and kissing him. "Clary, when you saw me kissing that pixie, I want you to know it was by acciden—"

Clary felt rage surge through her. "By _accident?"_ she repeated, "So you expect me to believe that you fell onto her lips and then your tongue got tangled with hers and instead of gripping each other closer together, you were actually trying to grip onto each other so you could pull away? Well excuse me if I don't fall for that one." What aggravated Clary more than anything else was that during her whole speech; Jace had just sat there and listened. He didn't even try to fight back or defend himself. In fact, if it wasn't for his rapidly beating pulse, Clary would have been almost sure that her words had no effect whatsoever on him.

"Are you done?" Jace asked, "because if you are, I'd like to tell you what really happened."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Half an hour later…_

"So let me get this straight, even though you knew that pixie drinks have magical properties, you still chose to drink it? That, Jace Wayland, is pure stupidity. At least the _mund—"_ Isabelle broke off at Clary's glare, "I mean _Simon_ didn't know what he was drinking when he tried that faerie drink."

"Well like I said, I really just wanted to forget everything and have a night without repercussions."

"Well you certainly had repercussions, but anyway it's not my choice whether to forgive you or not, it's Clary's. I'm off to go try a new recipe for breakfast." Isabelle wrapped her gold electrum whip back around her wrist and left the room.

Clary who had been silent ever since Jace had told his part of the story, looked up to see Jace sitting next to her on the bed. "So, am I forgiven?" he asked, smiling sheepishly.

"There's just one thing I don't get," said Clary, "you said that the effects of the drink stopped as soon as you saw me, but why was that?"

"Well I thought it was pretty obvious," replied Jace, "it's because I love you."

Clary hoped her freckles covered her blush. Jace grinned and asked once again, "So, am I forgiven?"

"Well…" said Clary mischievously, "There's one thing you have to do."

"Oh yeah," said Jace, "and what's that?"

Jace raised an eyebrow as Clary pulled out her phone and put it to her ear. "Isabelle, it's Clary. Jace says he is absolutely starving and wants a massive plate of food and no, I won't be able to eat anything this morning, I promised Luke I'd have breakfast at his house. Thanks"

Clary took one look at Jace's expression, which was a mixture of shock, horror, disbelief and anger, giggled and then ran from the room, hoping to find a good hiding spot before Jace could catch her.

**Well hopefully you all liked that chapter. Sorry if it was a bit rushed! Anyway the DNA results will be explained within the next two chapters, which means the story is coming to an end soon. So please REVIEW!!!! They make me update faster and if you do, I'll try and send you a Jace clone :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone!**

**I am really, really, really, really, really sorry that I haven't updated in a month (or roughly that). I've just been very busy with school work :-(. In fact, I probably shouldn't even be on the computer now (I kinda felt like a spy, creeping into the study with my parents, totally oblivious to the fact that I was on the computer, in the next room :P). Anyway, I'm pretty sure that you are all getting bored of this Authors Note so… one last thing before the chapter………**

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!! :D I can't believe people are actually reading/liking my fanfic!!!!

**And now, on to the chapter……**

_Previously_

Jace raised an eyebrow as Clary pulled out her phone and put it to her ear. "Isabelle, it's Clary. Jace says he is absolutely starving and wants a massive plate of food and no, I won't be able to eat anything this morning, I promised Luke I'd have breakfast at his house. Thanks"

Clary took one look at Jace's expression, which was a mixture of shock, horror, disbelief and anger, giggled and then ran from the room, hoping to find a good hiding spot before Jace could catch her.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Well it turned out that, despite the many, many, many rooms of the Institute, Jace was still able to find her within 5 minutes. She was crouched in the corner of a closet in one of the rooms in the residential wing when she heard her mobile go off. Mentally hitting herself in the forehead, Clary reminded herself never to let Jace borrow her phone. He had set her ringtone as him saying quietly at first, "Pick up the phone" until by the end of the thirty seconds, he was practically yelling it. The closet door opened with a creak and Clary looked up to see Jace staring down at her with his mobile by his ear. He had an amused, sarcastic smirk on his face and as Clary dusted off her clothes and prepared to exit the closet, Jace said, "You know, I'm not really sure how I feel about you _coming out of the closet_."

Clary glared at him, "Very funny Jace, but as I recall you're the one who has to eat Isabelle's cooking." Jace's smirk quickly turned into a scowl and Clary smiled innocently. As they walked down to the kitchen, Clary entertained herself by imaging all the different types of disgusting food that Isabelle could create. While hiding in the closet, Clary had rung Isabelle, and told her to make the most disgusting food possible. _This should be interesting, _Clary thought, smiling inwardly, _if Isabelle's food is barely edible when she tries to cook, it should be lethal now._

A lot can be said about Isabelle but certainly not that she isn't creative. Isabelle did not disappoint Clary one bit. The so called _food_ that she had made looked absolutely, positively revolting. It was a thick, mud green soup which had chunks of some unidentifiable substances in it. Clary had to give Jace credit. He was actually sitting down in front of a bowl of the _soup._ He poked at it with his spoon with an expression filled with utter disgust and a little bit of horror when something in the soup moved.

Jace turned to Clary, "Clary, _Please_. You can't make me eat this. Something moved in it. Look!" He said when one of the unidentifiable substances actually jumped out of the bowl, "It moves. That cannot be edible!"

Clary felt a tiny bit guilty. She knew how much pride it had cost Jace to actually say 'please', but nevertheless, he _did_ kiss that pixie, "Sorry Jace, but you have to take at least one bite." _Surely Isabelle wouldn't cook anything that would actually _harm_ her adopted brother_.

Jace stared at Clary looking for any sign that he wouldn't have to eat the _food_.When he finally gave up, he turned back to the soup and lifted the spoon again. He manfully shoved a tiny spoonful of the green substance into his mouth and Clary and Isabelle shared looks of astonishment. They hadn't actually expected him to eat it. They watched as he chewed the food with a look of pure revulsion on his face. The fact that he was turning purple probably should have been a sign for what happened next.

"Jace!" Clary and Isabelle called simultaneously as he fell to the ground, apparently unconscious. Clary rushed over to him and began to feel for a pulse. Relief poured into Clary as she felt a feeble beating from his wrist. He was still alive. Isabelle remained frozen on the other side of the room. "Clary, I don't know what happened; I thought the food was still edible. I didn't mean to put anything _poisonous _in it," her voice was wavering with panic.

"Isabelle, it's fine. Really. Just give me your stele." When she still remained frozen, Clary shouted, "Isabelle!" That got a response and Isabelle passed her stele over. Clary pressed the stele into Jace's skin and drew a quick iratze rune. She held her breath and then sighed in relief as Jace's eyelids began to flutter open.

"Clary? Is that you?" realization sunk into his expression. "You know, I hold you personally responsible for this and I expect you to, as you were supposed to when we saved the vampire from Raphael, to wear a skimpy little nurse's outfit and give me a sponge bath."

Clary rolled her eyes, "Well at least the food didn't affect his brain. Or at least, affect his brain anymore," she added as an after thought.

"To think," Clary mused, helping Jace to stand, "your one of the best shadowhunters of your age and you were defeated by Isabelle's cooking."

Jace groaned and started to leave the room muttering something under his breath which sounded a lot like _I'd rather face one thousand demons rather than Isabelle's cooking._

"What was that?" Shouted Isabelle, looking extremely threatening with her gold whip glittering on her wrist.

"Nothing!" Called Jace and left the room in a bit of a hurry.

**Okay well sorry that is chapter was a complete filler ****and a bit rushed but I felt really bad for not updating!!!!**

**If it helps I'm starting to plan out a new story (cause this one is nearly over) :D.**

**Anyways hopefully you all don't hate me, please review!!!! (they make me update faster, really! :D) and also if you do, I promise to never send you Isabelle's cooking :D**

**Cya!**

**Xoxo**

**TheLlamasWillTakeOverTheWorld**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey ****everyone! :-P**

**I am really sorry if I haven't updated in forever but I've been really busy and I had major writer's block. Anyway, I'm not too keen on this chapter but I have the next two chapters planned out and ready to type :)  
****  
and just one more thing, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!! XD I can't believe I've gotten over 150! You have no idea how happy I am XD and another thank you to all the people still reading this fic! :D**

**well that's it for now, please read and review! **

Clary shivered. Not only was it early in the morning, but it was an unnaturally cold day this close to Summer. _That and, _Clary thought bitterly, _wearing Isabelle's clothing was probably a contributing factor to the lack of heat._ A negative of spending the last three days at the Institute was that Clary had run out of clothes to wear and was forced to succumb to wearing Isabelle's clothing. This included wearing the _shortest _shorts Clary had ever seen, paired with a light, cotton-blend green tank top that was so thin and revealing that Clary felt every single Spring breeze down to her bones. She wrapped her arms around herself trying to keep the heat from escaping while tapping her foot impatiently as she waited at the familiar wooden door belonging to High Warlock, Magnus Bane. She felt hands place themselves over hers and start rubbing up and down her arms aiming to warm her but causing her nerves to stand on end and bursts of electricity to run through her veins. Ever since Clary has first met Jace, his touch had brought her feelings she had never experienced before. Wherever his skin touched her's, she felt her veins sing with adrenaline and such a heat of passion that, at times, was so strong she thought she would combust. She felt herself become more aware of her own heartbeat which was thudding at such a speed and volume that Clary was sure that anyone standing within a five mile radius would hear it. All of these feelings arose whenever Jace touched her and if Clary thought these feelings would fade over time or touch, she was wrong. They only grew. Which, Clary thought, is really, really frustrating seeing as there's still that possibility that he could be my brother.

Clary's breath caught as Jace brought his lips down to her ear. His hot breath against her neck sent shivers down her spine, but this time, not from the cold. She tried to keep her balance as he whispered in a low throaty voice, ''Cold?''

Clary used what felt like all of her strength to pull away from Jace's embrace. The tension that had built up between them was at such a level that Clary doubted even a knife could cut through it. _A chainsaw , maybe? _She thought. ''Well, Isabelle's clothing is not necessarily suitable to be waiting in the cold in,'' Clary told Jace. ''What could be taking him so long anyway?''

''I have the feeling that Magnus may have company,'' said Jace, barely concealing a smirk.

''Who would be visiting Magnus at this hour in the morning?'' Clary asked in obvious confusion.

Jace's smirk grew and Clary was briefly reminded of the cheshire cat in Alice and Wonderland.''Well, Alec never came back last night, if you catch my drift.....'' he trailed off.

''Oh,'' was all Clary said as she hoped that her freckles masked the blush that was slowly rising up her face.

Jace stepped forward and started to press the apartment buzzer under the name _Magnus Bane_. When nothing happened, he pressed it again. When nothing happened yet again, Jace started pressing the buzzer non-stop. After his eighteenth press, the large metal framed door was yanked open revealing a disgruntled, irritated Magnus. He was wearing a fushia silk kimono with _Magnus Bane - warlock of your dreams _sewn onto the right breastpocket. The kimono was hanging open revealing a pair of glittered covered boxer shorts with black cats patterned all over them. His normally glittered spiked hair was flattened on one side as if from sleeping on it, giving Clary the impression that they had just woke Magnus up. ''Shadowhunters,'' Magnus acknowledged, ''you do realise there is such a thing known as _beauty sleep?''_

''Well,'' countered Jace, ''some of us don't need to rely on such petty things as sleep to look this good,'' Jace gestured to himself.

''Let's see how gorgeous you look with a tail and whiskers'' Magnus threatened as he raised his hand, undoubtedly to snap his fingers together and turn Jace into a rodent.

Jace raised his eyebrow and had an arrogant smirk playing on his lips as he asked Magnus, ''You think I'm gorgeous?''

Magnus rolled his eyes, ''Not to burst your bubble shadowhunter, but your not my type. I like the tall, dark, handsome kind. Oh and even if I did think you were gorgeous, I definitely won't after I attach that tail.''

Clary decided she had had enough of her friends being turned into rats and decided to intervene, ''We're sorry for waking you up Magnus, but we need your help.''

Magnus turned his gaze to Clary and raised one eyebrow. ''_Please _tell me that ''help''does not involve one of your insane little plans to get the mortal instruments, because if I can recall correctely, which I can, your total number of attempts are two and the number of failed attempts are also two. Also, why are you wearing such thin clothing?'' he said, focusing his attention on the thin tank top, ''You must be absolutely freezing. Here,'' Magnus said as he clicked his fingers.

Clary blinked. She was covered in an oversized fur coat that practically covered her head to toe. Also, the fur coat happened to be coloured by vibrant, rainbow stripes running vertically down the entire coat. Clary looked up at Jace who's eyes had widened marginally at the appearance of the rainbow coat. ''What did you do?'' Jace asked Magnus, ''Kill multicoloured foxes?''

''For your information, Nephilim, this fur is 100 percent faux, and as to the colours, I added them myself. It was so...... so... plain before,'' said Magnus, shaking his head tragically and visibly upset by the memory. ''Returning back to the present subject, what help are you looking for?''

Clary sighed, ''We're not looking for help about the Mortal Instruments. We actually we looking for your help concerning a DNA test.''

Magnus looked at Clary scrutinizingly, ''You know, I'm fairly certain you are Valentine's daughter. You have the same facial structure so the DNA tests aren't really necessary. Also, may I add, how do you intend on paying me?''

Clary was taken aback, ''Firstly, the DNA test isn't to confirm I'm related to Valentine. It's to confirm and clarify the results of the DNA test Jace and I had. The results said that we were one-third related. Secondly, some would say you owe me. I mean you _did _erase all my childhood memories of anything supernatural that I saw.''

Magnus looked exasperated, ''Well I am not some and for last time, I do not owe you! I would say that I have repaid you enough through all these missions I have been helping you and your little friends with, because apparently I don't have anything better to do,'' Magnus added as a sarcastic afternote. ''Besides I don't even owe you. I just performed the magic I was paid to use.''

Clary looked taken aback and Jace decided to intervene. ''Well,'' said Jace stepping forward so he was practically standing in the doorway, ''I understand if you don't want to help us for free because of the fact you erased Clary's memories anymore, but I would have thought that dating Alec would have been a nice incentive.''

Magnus gulped nervously, ''I don't know what you are talking about, Shadowhunter.''

''Well,'' Jace said raising his eyebrow suggestively, ''Alec never came home last night so I'm betting he stayed the night?''

Magnus stepped back and shook his head, looking to Clary like he was trying to clear an image or thought from his mind. ''Maybe you should try looking somewhere else? You do realise he'll be in the last place you look,'' Magnus suggested. Jace still had his penetrating gaze on him and Magnus hastily added,''he's definitely not here.''

Clary, who was also watching Magnus with her big green eyes, saw Magnus' cat-like eyes dart quickly to the left of the room he was in. If Clary, the newbie shadowhunter, noticed this, Jace certainly did and within seconds he had pushed past a surprised Magnus and started towards the left of the room.

Magnus muttered something under his breath sounding suspiciously like, ''Shadowhunters, no manners whatsoever,'' as Clary too pushed past him and into a large open room. Looking nothing like the party room Clary was accustomed to whenever she went to Magnus', the room was instead empty and plain. Apart from the walls that is. They were covered in a shimmering glitter which danced in the open light. The only actual furniture in the room was a large round table from Pottery Barn and a large matching wardrobe.

''Trespassing is against the law you realise,'' Magnus called to Jace as he made is way to the wardrobe.

''I'm _above _the law, mundie policemen have no chance against me,'' he replied and then added as an afterthought, ''blindfolded and with my hands tied behind my back.''

''Who said anything about the mundanes punishing you?'' said Magnus mischievously snapping his fingers.

Clary reached the wardrobe and pulled on the handles cautiously. As the doors creaked open, a loud blast filled the room and knocked Clary off feet and on to the ground. She felt her head thump against the edge of the table and then her world turned black.

**(an - if I was really mean, I would've finished the chapter here but I felt bad for not updating.....)**

The next thing Clary remembered was waking up to a fading burn of an iratze rune on her forearm. Her head, which was spinning with pain, milded down to a faint throbbing. She opened her eyes then immediately shut them as the light burned her eyes. Slowly she open her eyes again, blinking until her green eyes adjusted to the light and the moving shapes came into focus.

Jace, with his blonde locks and gorgeous looks covered most of Clary's line of sight. He was leaning over her with worry shining bright in his eyes. With the light from the room shining behind Jace's head giving him a luminous glow, Clary thought he looked remarkably like an angel. Of course, Clary thought to herself, Jace didn't _act _like and angel.

Jace looked quizzically at Magnus, ''Why is Clary still looking at me? It's been like five minutes...''

Clary looked away and tried to sit up. Her head began to spin and Clary shook it trying to clear her mind. ''What happened?'' she asked no one in particular.

Magnus decided to answer, ''I warned you Shadowhunters that it wasn't a good idea to trespass.''

''So you decided to blow me up?'' asked Clary.

''Please,'' Magnus replied, ''If I wanted you to be blown up, you'd be blown up. That was just a simple spell to prevent you from getting in the wardrobe. I just put a little too much 'oomph' in it.''

''Clearly,'' replied Jace in an annoyed, ''You're just lucky I'm not reporting you to the Clave.''

''Yes, shadowhunter, but if you did that, I'd never perform the DNA test,'' said Magnus in a superior tone. ''It's your choice.''

''Hey guys,'' said Clary interrupting their conversation, ''what ever happened to Alec?''

''Good point,'' said Jace and made his way towards the wardrobe. Just before he poked his head in, he stepped back and said to Magnus, ''There better not be a trap or I will get revenge.''

Jace took a breath and stepped into the closet. Clary watched as he blinked and pulled out his witchlight stone. It was rounded and dented from use but immediately a bright light shone and casted shadows amongst Magnus' never ending closet. Clary's eyes widened, ''How big is that closet?'' she asked Magnus.

''Oh, that old thing?'' he chuckled, ''I've got bigger ones upstairs but it's enchanted to be about one hundred metres deep.''

As Jace was about fifty metres into the wardrobe, he called out, ''Alec, I swear you're so deep in the closet you're probably in Narnia.'' At this, Clary let out a laugh and Magnus actually choked on the drink he had conjured.

Another thirty or so seconds passed when another yell came from deep inside the closet, ''I found him!'' shouted Jace.

Clary looked at Magnus. ''Hey,'' he said, responding to the look, ''I said he wasn't here and technically I was right. I was referring to here as right here. As in right where we were standing, and he was over there,'' he said pointing to the wardrobe. Clary rolled her eyes.

Another minute passed and finally a disheveled looking Jace emerged from the closet. Clary nearly burst out laughing but settled for teasing Jace. ''You know Jace, I was a little worried when you came out of the closet but I don't know how to feel now that you're covered in glitter.''

''It seems like Magnus decided to play a little joke.'' growled Jace, glaring at Magnus who was whistling ''innocently''.

Just then, Alec stumbled out of the wardrobe. Taking one look at him, Jace and Clary collapsed against each other laughing. Alec, who had turned beetroot red, asked them, ''What are you laughing at?''

Clary gasped for her breath, ''So....Much............. Glitter.''

Jace then added, ''Your top is inside out, and backwards. Also your zipper is undone. What exactly were you two doing?'' Jace asked Alec and Magnus. Taking one look at their expressions, he changed his mind and said, ''On second thoughts, I don't want to know.''

''So,'' Jace said after a moment, dragging out the 'o', ''I'm thinking Izzy and Mayrse would be very interested to know where you've been.''

Alec, who Clary guessed was used to Jace's 'hypothetical' situations, turned to Jace and said, ''What do you want?''

''What makes you think I want something?'' said Jace in fake innocence.

''Because I know you Jace,'' replied Alec.

''Fine,'' acknowledged Jace, ''I want you to convince Magnus to give Clary and I a DNA test.''

Alec looked puzzled, ''Why?''

Clary decided to answer, ''Jace and I think we're not related but when we went to an actual doctor, our results came back all confusing. So we think Magnus would be a more reliable source.''

''Okay, but why would Magnus listen to me?''

Magnus, Jace and Clary just stared at Alec in disbelief.

Alec coughed and then turned to Magnus, '' So, um, will you do the DNA test?''

''You know I can't resist those gorgeous blue eyes,'' Magnus groaned in defeat and took a deep breath, ''I'll do the stupid DNA test.''

**Hmm, well I'm not too sure how I feel about this chapter, but I hope you all liked it XD!**

**Anyways, please review! I'll give you a hug! But if you have personal space issues, that's okay. I'll just nod at you graciously from a respectable distance...**

**:-P**

**Or better yet, I'll get Jace to hug you XD**

**Or Damon from Vampire Diaries :)**

**Oh and has anyone else noticed that the review button has changed? I kinda miss the old one... Which one do you guys prefer?**

**Cya :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Hi lovely people!  
So I really thought I'd never ever make an author's note without posting a chapter, but I was just curious to see if it was worth finishing this story? (: The DNA Test has kind of been on hiatus for a few years now… so just curious if it's worth leaving that way or if I should finish it? Or even completely edit and repost it?  
Thanks!  
xxox  
TheLlamaWillTakeOverTheWorld 

p.s. Two cows were in a paddock. One cow turned to the other and said, "Are you worried about mad cow disease?"  
The other replied, "Of course not! I'm a helicopter!"


End file.
